Make You Love Me
by Tragic Alchemy
Summary: A highly procrastinated songfic that I have finally written! Ed returns to Central and Winry stays behind wondering why he can't love her. I'm sorry about how this posted. Something messed up and it's now a bit cluttered.


Disclaimer: Hiromu Arakawa is the brilliant mastermind behind Fullmetal Alchemist, not me.

A/N: This is a songfic for Kaci Brown's "Make You Love Me." I love songfics! When I heard the song I nearly died because it was perfect for Winry. The song hasn't really been popularized, and I'm not sure it will be, but it is a beautiful song.

-

--

-

"Make You Love Me" 

Song recorded by Kaci Brown

Winry tightened her grasp on Edward's suitcase until all color drained from her knuckles. Ed clung to the opposite end and pulled in his direction. The tug-of-war continued at the front door of the Rockbell home as Winry puckered her lips in frustration.

"Give me the damn suitcase, Winry. I have to leave!" Ed grunted through gritted teeth as he struggled to maintain his hold on the luggage.

"You can't leave. Not again! You owe me your company this time. I won't let you leave!" Winry shouted, still pulling the suitcase and forcing her eyes shut to hide the sorrow.

With one final powerful heave, Winry fell backwards, landing heavily on her rear end with Ed's suitcase successfully in hand. She tightly hugged the suitcase with one arm and softly rubbed her backside with her free hand. She squinted in slight pain as she looked up to Ed. He glared at her with sharp, golden eyes and crossed his arms across his chest.

"What are you doing?" Ed demanded. Winry sadly blinked in despair, and her eyes met his, exchanging emotion.

"I'm asking you to stay," she claimed in a desperate plea. Ed sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, pulling the blonde wisps to the side.

"Some way to ask," he sarcastically said while rolling his eyes.

Can't walk down the street… Can't sit in my room… Can't close my eyes… Without thinking of you 

Winry sat in silence as she allowed him to gather his things. She knew that once again, she had lost him to the military. She rose from her spot on the floor, fighting for the strength to stand as her knees shook in weakness.

"Fine," she began, blinking back tears. "Just go back to Central and leave me here, just so I can clean up your next mess and have you spruced up and ready for your next abandonment."

"I'm not abandoning you, Winry," Ed declared with his hand on the doorknob to the front door. Winry looked out the window. She saw Al playing with Den and patiently waiting for his brother.

Can't smell a rose… Can't look at the moon… Can't take a breath… Without missing you 

"If this is so tragic for you, why can't you just come with us?" Ed asked. His request was slightly lacking in enthusiasm. Winry lifted her hands to her head as if keeping it from exploding.

"Are you crazy?" She accused. "I can't leave this place. I'm needed here." Ed turned his back to her.

"Fine, then don't come with us," he said with a disappointed, yet disgusted tone.

"See ya, Winry," was all he said before he slammed the door behind him. Winry stared in silence at the massive barrier before her. That door was all that stood between her and Edward, but she couldn't bring herself to reach for the intensely worn brass knob.

It's such a beautiful thing… But it doesn't make sense… Without you babe 

A strengthening sensation overcame her, and she soon found herself racing up the stairs to her bedroom. Upon reaching her quarters, she carefully eyed the passage to the outside balcony. This seemed to always be her outpost for goodbyes. Reluctantly, her delicate footing led her to the lonely overhang, and she watched Ed and Al make their way to the uncertain horizon.

"Bye," she whispered, completely inaudible to Ed's ears below. She continued to watch with tearful eyes until they could no longer be spotted in the hazy mists.

If I could I would make you love me… If I could I would leave this place… I'm the one who could make you happy… I try so hard but I can't walk away 

Realization finally struck her, and she knew there was no chance for him to stay. He had already disappeared beyond her reach, and all she could do was wait for him to return.

Dropping her head, she slowly turned to re-enter her bedroom. She mindlessly walked to her bed and slowly smoothed the bedding before taking a seat upon it. She reached for her glistening blonde hair and carefully examined it. Every strand reflected the blaring sunlight with precision. Her searching eyes then traveled to her fingertips, and they narrowed at every feature.

Why can't you be here… Why did you leave… Is it my fault you don't love me 

Winry shook herself from her trance and slid off the bed. She caught sight of a framed picture atop the chest-of-drawers and stepped in its direction. She cautiously lifted it from its resting place and inspected the photograph.

It was of her and Ed, taken on a hot summer's day when they were children. Winry was engaged in devouring a watermelon while Ed grinned, chocolate ice cream dripping down his chin. Winry laughed through tears at the picture and noticed the thick layer of dust upon the glass. She wiped her hand across it, leaving dusty streaks across Ed's smiling face.

She returned the picture to its place atop the chest-of-drawers and turned to the phone nestled by itself in the corner. She longed to hear it ring and hear his voice on the other end of the line. She closed her eyes and sighed, allowing mild tears to trickle down her hot cheeks.

Why do I cry… Why don't you call… Why does it seem you don't care at all

She brushed away the tears with the back of her hand and went back to her bed. She fell upon it, resting her head on a feathered pillow. She stirred restlessly and moved her blank stare to the ceiling. She didn't know what to think.

What had just happened? 'I practically threw myself at him,' she thought. 'Why couldn't I tell him how much I care for him?… Why can't he love me?' Her random questions recited continuously in her head as dreary seconds passed.

You don't feel a thing… I don't understand… Why I need you babe

"Stop this, Winry," she told herself as she sat up. She pulled herself from the comfort of her bed and stepped back out onto the balcony. Her vast, cerulean eyes hunted for Edward's silhouette along the horizon, but they failed to find it.

She reached for the horizon, her tender hands craving to feel his presence. She retracted her hands, aware that it was a useless attempt, but she continued to scan the land stretching out before her.

If I could I would make you love me… If I could I would leave this place… I'm the one who could make you happy… I try so hard but I can't walk away

She turned her back on the beckoning horizon and made her way to the doorway. She abruptly stopped herself before she left the room, for she had to look one last time.

She turned her head and allowed the sun to kiss her skin. Once again, her eyes searched for him. Nothing.

Feeling as if she had failed, she left the room to return to the life of mechanics that awaited her downstairs… without Edward. If I could I would make you love me… If I could I'd forget your face… I know I could make you happy… I try so hard but I can't get away… Get away from you 

Fin


End file.
